Worst Game Ever 2
Production After the success of the first season, Austin launched a second season alone, as his previous co-hosts opted to play instead on their respective teams. The idea of alumni from the best ORGs battling it out would be something exciting to watch play out. Casting began on April 10th and the game started on the 24th. With a span of 77 players over 10 teams from famous ORGs, it was sure to be a doozy of a season. The twists and challenges were planned by Austin Scarborough alone over the course of the off season and leading up to the premiere of the game. He took a different approach when planning the season, allowing ideas to flow more freely and giving chances for the game to change at any given moment instead of sticking with teams until the merge. Twists *'The Alumni Battle:' Players were required to join in groups of their alumni, where they would compete together, and battle against each other! The team minimum was 4, while the maximum was 8. **There were a total of 10 teams, mostly consisting of 8 players. **The smallest teams consisted of 7 players. *'The Button: '''Along with votes, all contestants must send in a decision on wether or not to press "The Button." If pressed by over half of the remaining contestants, a wheel would be spun. On the wheel were 30 slots with different occurences on them. Some could be powers, some could be instant eliminations, they won't know unless they press! **'Power Shower:' Two new powers would be unleashed into the game. **'House Vote: Five players were randomly nominated for a house vote. ***This was the reason Danielle (Strategic Mastermind Big F***ing Tuna) was sent home. **'Into the Future: '''One random player got propelled 6 rounds into the future. used **'Super Spy: 'One player would be chosen at random by the wheel and given a secret task. If they completed the task successfully they got to nominate 2 players for a duel where the loser was instantly eliminated from the game. ***''Ryan M. became the Super Spy during the season and succeeded. He eventually nominated Andrew and Jared for a duel. **'The Intel: '''One player got to see a full chart of voting for any previous round. ***''Jesse received this power. *'Worst Powers Ever: '''Throughout the game, a predetermined amount of powers were given out. Nobody knows the exact amount or what the powers do except the holders. There were a total of #? unique powers. *'The Hero Challenge: 'The Hero Challenges were designed so that all 77 players wouldn't overload the productions inboxes for the first half of the game. Meaning, only 9 challenges would have to be scored, sometimes less. **Hero Challenges were also a staple in Season 1. *'Public Votes: 'All votes were read aloud for every team to see. This twist was put into play so that teams could see the dynamics of other teams, possibly giving advantages or disadvantages come a merge. *'Worst Jury Ever 2: A password protected board on the forum allowed players to make their way through the "Jury Jungle" in order to find a power. Once at the destination, they would search behind stones for the randomly placed power. Johnny found it and opted to start Jury at Final 46. *'Worst Wheel Ever: '''In the event of any deadlock ties, production would spin a wheel to determine which player was eliminated. **Ahmae was eliminated by the Wheel in Round 2. *'Sole Votes: In Round 5, all players became one large mass. They were all required to vote one player out of the game, that player was Drew, also the last member of the pre-jury group. *'''Versus: In Rounds 6 and 7, teams were randomly paired up with another team and forced to vote one member out. *'Worst Games Ever:' In Round 8, 12 players were randomly drawn to compete in the first ever "Worst Games Ever" tournament where some would fall by the wayside in a cut throat 2 hour battle. **Only 3 players perished from the games, Heather, Steven S., and Trey. *'Swapsies: '''In Round 9, players who received votes in the past became Team 1, also known as "Catches Tuna Fish" while players who didn't receive votes in the past became Team 2, also known as "Team Dashiki." *'Hot Potato:' In Round 17, the six eliminated during the nomination round were given the power to give a player a ticking Hot Potato. Fittingly, Season 1's fallen winner ''Sam earned the power. She tossed the potato to Johnny. It eventually exploded and eliminated Jermaine. *'Worst Elimination Ever:' In Round 23, players who received votes got to revote with the amount of votes they received. **''Gabe'', receiving 6 votes, was able to control the elimination and chose to eliminate Kurtis with his 6 votes. *'Sole Vote:' In Round 24, the immunity winner got to eliminate a player of their choosing. **''Gabe'' won immunity and chose to eliminate Nate from the game. *'Reverse Chain:' In Round 25, the immunity winner had to start a chain. The last player picked would then become the King and nominate 3 players for elimination. **''Gaston'' was the last player picked and became King. He nominated Alex, Gabe, ''and Dash'' for elimination. Gabe was voted off. *'Final Four:' This season consisted of a final four, meaning, the last four remaining contestants got to plead their case to the jury. Season 2 Elimination Chart